Forget it
by Anan'OS
Summary: Sasuke tue Itachi, tente de se donner la mort et se retrouve dans le coma. Il se réveille totalement amnésique. Il se rappelle seulement de Naruto,ne supporte que lui. Après ça, il découvre une étrange vie à deux, reposant sur une confiance absolue.


Trébuchant, hagard, il se tenait debout, le regard vide et épuisé. Le kunai qu'il tenait à la main glissa. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage de marbre que la souffrance et la peine avaient animé. Il fronçait les sourcils, signe de sa douleur.  
>Il y avait un homme à terre, et il lui ressemblait.<br>Il y avait son frère mort, et c'était lui qui l'avait tué.  
>Abattu comme s'il avait été un vulgaire mercenaire.<br>C'était fini, toute sa vie vouée à la protection de son jeune frère venait de prendre fin.  
>C'était fini, les dix années qu'il avait passées à le rechercher et l'anéantir venaient de toucher leur but.<p>

Dans ce silence, dans ce champ de bataille désolé, où même l'herbe n'était plus qu'un souvenir, carbonisée par les éclairs et les incendies des deux frères Uchiwa, il laissait ses larmes dévaler ses pommettes, sans chercher à les retenir. Peu à peu, il saisissait à quel point sa vie avait été vaine, le degré de ténèbres qu'il avait atteint, la profondeur de son erreur. Itachi lui avait pourtant laissé des indices... « Tu peux me haïr, mon rôle est de te protéger. », ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ses pleurs silencieux redoublèrent. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur son objectif qu'il en avait oublié toutes les marques d'affection de son propre frère ! Un monstre, il n'était qu'un monstre !

En cet instant, il se haïssait plus fort qu'il n'avait haï personne auparavant, pas même son frère. Pas même sa vie...  
>Il se haïssait, s'exécrait tellement qu'il aurait voulu fuir, fuir son propre corps et sa propre existence. Il n'était rien, il ne voulait plus rien être, juste oublier, fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Un éclair fugitif passa dans ses yeux, et un faible éclair bleuté jailli de sa main. Si faible qu'il craignit qu'il ne s'éteigne. Mais la lueur persista, et avec ses dernières forces, il l'approcha de son cœur. Les étincelles émises par l'éclair brûlaient ses vêtements en lambeaux, perçaient sa peau d'albâtre. Ce chemin sanglant cheminait jusqu'au côté gauche de sa poitrine. En sueur, le regard fou, il crut voir un éclair jaune et l'entendre hurler son prénom. Puis plus rien. Vide d'émotions, il enfonça l'Eclair Pourfendeur dans son propre cœur, aussi profondément qu'il le pu.<br>Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, ses genoux le heurter, et sa tête retomber sur quelque chose de mou. Un morceau de tissu violet lui apprit qu'il s'agissait du ventre de son frère aîné qu'il avait chéri pendant ses primes années, puis haï pour rien jusqu'à la fin. Son esprit glissa dans des abîmes sans fond, et noirs d'ébène.

- Sasuke, Sasuke ! pleurnichait une voix lointaine s'exprimant dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'as-tu fait ? Réveille-toi, je t'en prie !

Ce timbre de voix aigu, cette façon de supplier... indubitablement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.  
>Avec l'envie que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux elle aurait cessé de résonner à ses oreilles, il se résigna à dévoiler la couleur de ses yeux. Un visage de fille qui ne lui était pas inconnu se tenait proche, trop proche du sien. Il sentait les larmes de la fille goutter sur ses propres joues. Sous la surprise, il écarquilla ses yeux onyx, et essaya de se reculer. Il ne réussit à se faire mal et à la faire crier de joie.<p>

"Il est vivant ! Venez voir, il s'est réveillé !"

S'il avait pu bouger les bras, il l'aurait volontiers bâillonnée, mais ceux-ci semblaient peser dix fois leurs poids habituel.  
>Sans se soucier de son air revêche, une dizaine de personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Il était maintenant suffisamment éveillé pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et que ces gens étaient là juste pour le voir. Bonnes ou mauvaises intentions, il n'en savait rien, mais pressentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ceux-là. Quelque chose remuait en lui, comme si une partie de lui les reconnaissait sans pour autant les nommer. Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas le moindre renseignement, hormis peut-être que la fille qui lui pleurait dessus un peu plus tôt avait fait un art de ses jérémiades continuelles et que son prénom commençait par S. S'il n'en avait pas de preuves, c'était ancré en lui comme une certitude, même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il l'avait rencontrée.<p>

« Sasuke-kun ? Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Sasuke-kun... il avait donc bien entendu, tout à l'heure. Sasuke, c'était son prénom. Et cette particule, là, -kun. Cela trahissait une certaine intimité. Qui était-elle donc pour lui ? Il pria très fort pour n'être pas marié avec cette fille agaçante, mais se rassura en se souvenant qu'il avait dix-huit ans à peine. Impossible donc qu'il ait une femme. Il soupira de soulagement, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des regards incompréhensifs de ceux qui l'entouraient et lui exprimaient leur allégresse de le voir en un seul morceau et en vie.  
>Il les écouta pendant quelques minutes, apprit ainsi leur identité. La fille s'appelait Sakura. Il avait donc raison. A l'entente du nom Naruto, un flash transperça la barrière de sa mémoire pour lui parvenir avec la violence d'une gifle.<p>

_Il était plus jeune de cinq ou six ans, le visage abîmé par les coups qu'il avait encaissé lors de son combat. Il se tenait l'épaule, essoufflé de supporter une douleur qui, mine de rien, le faisait atrocement souffrir. Devant lui, un garçon blond, environ de son âge, quoique plus petit, excité comme une puce, parlait de ses futurs combats. Incompréhensiblement, ce garçon ne lui était plus indifférent. Il prenait conscience qu'il ne lui avait jamais été. Ce garçon, c'était la première personne qu'il estimait. Oui, il l'estimait. Sinon, pourquoi le sauverait-il chaque fois du pétrin ? Ce garçon, c'était son ami. Son meilleur ami._  
><em>Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient à une vitesse affolante dans son esprit, et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.<em>  
><em>« Naruto... moi aussi, je veux me battre contre toi. »<em>  
><em>Les prunelles bleues s'illuminèrent, et le sourire descendit jusqu'aux lèvres du blond. Un sourire aussi éclatant que la couleur de ses yeux. Il sentit le lien qui les unissait se renforcer encore.<em>

Il revint au présent, et crut rêver lorsque le garçon de son souvenir lui adressa un regard peiné. Il n'avait plus rien de la fougue incroyable que Sasuke était certain de lui avoir connu.

- Sasuke, les médecins disent que tu as perdu la mémoire. Tu sais, je m'appelle N...  
>- Naruto... moi aussi, je veux me battre contre toi.<p>

Une exclamation sonore partie des gorges des autres personnes présentes.

« Sasuke enfin, tu ne peux pas te battre, tu es beaucoup trop faible ! »

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Deux yeux bleus vérité le sondaient, sans le toucher, et pourtant si proches. Lui aussi avait compris. Lui aussi se souvenait. Pour lui aussi ce souvenir était assez puissant pour passer la barrière des années.

« Je reviendrai. »

Sasuke ne sut pas s'il l'avait entendu ou lu dans le regard de vérité. Il n'aurait pu le qualifier autrement. Il lui semblait qu'il était impossible de mentir, prisonnier de telles iris. Cependant, il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas voulu. Ce garçon, c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait avec exactitude. Il avait une vague idée de son passé, mais très imprécise, comme les traces d'une page écrites au crayon de papier et effacées à la gomme.  
>Il ressassa cette entrevue sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que le blond revienne. Il n'avait aucunement conscience des personnes autour de lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se nourrir. Il voulait ses souvenirs. Il avait besoin du garçon.<br>Celui-ci finit par pousser la porte de sa chambre, lors d'un des rares moments de solitude que lui laissait Saura. Heureusement qu'elle avait un travail, sinon elle lui aurait imposé sa présence constamment.  
>Du bleu.<br>Le regard de vérité l'emporta dans sa danse, sans qu'il put ni voulut y résister. Il préférait s'y laisser tomber, s'y noyer, sans rien laisser derrière lui.

« Apprends-moi. »

Alors Naruto lui apprit. Chaque parole faisait naître un souvenir, lui restituait un pan de mémoire. Bientôt, sa vie complète lui fut rendue. Enfin... presque complète. Une scène restait floue. Le garçon blond lui disait qu'il avait accompli son but, tuer son frère. Mais lui, il n'y croyait pas. Cet homme était son frère, partageait son enfance comme il partageait le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Comment aurait-il pu assassiner un homme si important alors même qu'il était incapable de faire ses besoins seul ?  
>A la manière dont son sang brûlait ses veines lorsque son interlocuteur lui décrivait ses combats passés, il devinait qu'il avait été un guerrier puissant, vraiment puissant. Sans aucune mesure avec le commun des ninjas. Et même si cela pouvait paraître paradoxal, au plus profond de son être qui semblait lui crier qu'il était exceptionnel, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait assassiné son propre frère.<br>Il secouait la tête avec l'énergie du désespoir, refusant l'idée tout net.

« Il paraît qu'il l'a fait sous ordre de l'Hokage. »

Quoi ? L'Hokage ? Mais pourquoi l'Hokage aurait voulu décimer une des deux familles les plus puissantes de Konoha ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, des images d'une plaine désertique et calcinée lui apparaissaient sans raison, et puis l'ombre d'un homme à terre.

« Sasuke ! Ça va ? »

Pâle et ahuri, il tourna son visage tourmenté vers le blond aux yeux de vérité.

« Je... l'ai vraiment fait ? »

Naruto en resté bouche bée. C'était les premières paroles de Sasuke depuis sa réminiscence. Les quelques fois qu'il était venu, il s'était contenté de parler, de raconter à Sasuke tout ce qu'il savait de sa vie, de qui il était, de ce qu'il avait fait. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas réagi, assimilant chaque phrase en silence, à tel point que Naruto s'était demandé s'il comprenait ce qu'il disait.  
>Mais quand il avait abordé le combat avec Itachi, Sasuke s'était figé, et avait fait non de la tête avec obstination. Là, Naruto n'avait pas compris. Cette mort, c'était le but de toute sa vie ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'admettre ? Un long silence s'était installé entre eux, coupé seulement par le bruit sifflant de la respiration difficile de Sasuke.<br>Naruto ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Oui, tu l'as fait. »

Le ténébreux ferma les paupières, brisé une nouvelle fois par son acte, tandis que les dernières images bloquées par sa mémoire le frappaient avec autant d'intensité qu'il avait frappé Itachi.  
>Avec l'intensité sans nom de sa souffrance.<br>Il rouvrit les yeux, fixa le plafond blanc sans le voir. La mort habitait son être et ses iris d'ébène en exprimaient le souvenir qui le terrassait, mais il ne pleurait pas. Les larmes s'étaient taries à la fin du combat. Et il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il voulut fuir la réalité. Sans plus attendre, il referma les paupières et sombra dans l'oubli.

- Sasuke ! appela Naruto, en vain.

Non. Il n'y avait plus de Sasuke. Il n'y avait qu'un corps vide.  
>Durant deux jours entiers, le blessé s'enferma dans son coma, et durant ces deux jours, Naruto ne bougea pas de son chevet. Il parlait, parlait sans s'arrêter, hurlait sa rancune contre Sasuke, parfois l'insultait, puis il reprenait son monologue. Il babillait des mots sans suite ou des grands discours, de belles phrases ou des grossièretés, peu lui importait. Tout ce qui lui venait tout ce qui, un instant au moins, était vrai.<br>Puis, Sasuke finit par se réveiller de son long sommeil, et son visage n'exprimait que de la tranquillité, comme s'il avait fini par assimiler son acte.

- Sasuke. Ça va ? s'empressa de demander Naruto.

Le brun se contenta de fixer le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Alors, Naruto parla, encore et encore. Lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait. Mais si faire du bruit pouvait faire réagir son ami, il n'arrêterait pas. Pendant un long moment, le silence ne fut brisé que par les paroles hasardeuses du blond. Puis, Sasuke tourna son regard vers lui, ficha ses yeux noirs dans un océan d'angoisse, tentant de déceler la vérité, ou peut-être simplement la réalité.

- Je l'ai tué.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un constat. Un simple constat, aussi douloureux soit-il.

- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre.

Cette phrase tordit le cœur de Naruto. Cependant, il laissa son ténébreux ami parler. Il en avait besoin.

- J'étais un monstre, Naruto. J'avais tout pour moi. J'étais jeune, j'étais beau, et j'étais talentueux. J'avais des amis pour qui je comptais réellement. Et c'est parce que le but de ma vie était de tuer que je suis parti. J'avais huit ans. J'avais huit ans quand j'ai juré de tuer mon grand frère. Je suis devenu un monstre sanguinaire à l'âge de huit ans. Le monstre a accompli son rêve. Et qui suis-je maintenant ? Qui suis-je, Naruto ? s'écria-t-il. C'est toi qui me dis depuis le début ce que j'étais. Dis-moi ce que je suis maintenant ! hurla-t-il. Dis-le-moi !

Il avait hurlé si fort que plusieurs infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre en trombe, persuadées qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.  
>Naruto, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Sasuke, il avait laissé pour la première fois depuis des jours un long silence s'installer entre eux. Puis il finit par parler.<p>

- T'es qu'un salaud, Sasuke. T'es qu'un salaud parce que tu t'es tiré, parce que tu nous as abandonnés. Mais tu es également la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, la seule que j'ai recherchée pendant des années. Et je sais que tu vaux largement chaque sacrifice que j'ai fait et que je ferais encore pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Tu veux savoir ce que tu es ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, ce qu'on est, c'est ce qu'on choisit d'être. A toi de décider.

« Mais quoi que tu fasses, tu seras à moi. »

Ils ignoraient tous les deux si Naruto l'avait dit clairement ou simplement pensé. Mais ils l'avaient entendu. Cette phrase avait un goût de réalité.

Après ça, Sasuke n'avait plus posé de questions. Plus vraiment. Plus autant. Souvent, lorsque Naruto venait le voir, le ténébreux Uchiwa qu'il avait été fier d'être refaisait surface. Petit à petit revenaient ses répliques cinglantes, ses vives insultes, son sens de la répartie et l'intelligence dans chacune de ses paroles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait la faculté de s'exprimer, il retrouvait également sa personnalité d'antan. Si sa volonté de s'oublier lui-même avait conduit à son amnésie, il prenait dorénavant conscience qu'il était ce qu'il était. Pas plus, pas moins. Qu'il ne voulait pas être plus ou moins que ça. Il ne cherchait pas à devenir meilleur. Il laissait ça à Naruto.

Un sourire paisible se forma sur ses lèvres. Naruto, cet imbécile, cherchait encore à améliorer l'excellence qu'il possédait déjà. Imbécile.  
>Un imbécile qui était le seul être humain avec lequel il aimait passer son temps. Certes, il tolérait la présence de Sakura, celle de son ancien sensei et de quelques autres villageois qui autrefois avaient partagé son existence. Cependant, ils l'indifféraient. Tous. Seul Naruto échappait à ce sentiment qui épuisait Sasuke chaque jour un peu plus. Cette indifférence, ce sentiment étrange, ce vide qui le faisait se sentir inhumain, tout ça le fatiguait bien plus qu'une bataille. Parfois, il pensait à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avant d'être sauvé, à se laisser dériver, encore une fois, dans une ultime douleur.<p>

Dans ces moments, pourtant, lui restait les promenades qu'il faisait avec Naruto, les longs moments pendant lesquels ses yeux plongeaient dans l'océan de vérité. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il en avait suffisaient à le garder en vie.  
>C'est que, ces instants passés avec le blond, pour Sasuke, représentaient comme une bouffée d'air frais. Ce n'était qu'avec le blond qu'il se sentait vivre, que dans le regard bleu qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.<br>Etrangement, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, quelque que soit le moment de la journée, l'atmosphère qui pesait lourdement sur leurs épaules, les clouant définitivement au sol, s'allégeait. L'oxygène entrait plus facilement dans leurs poumons. Leurs esprits semblaient fonctionner plus rapidement, et le sourire leur venait plus naturellement. Comme s'ils étaient des machines en veille qui ne se mettaient en marche seulement lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Les couleurs, les sons, les odeurs, les goûts n'étaient jamais si vifs que lorsqu'ils étaient réunis.

- Salut, Sasuke ! Comment tu vas, aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Sasuke ne répondait jamais, de toute façon. S'il avait réappris à parler, et peu à peu repris son ancienne personnalité, il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Et à présent, il ne savait plus lui mentir. Naruto ne comprenait pas bien ce qui avait changé entre eux. Pourquoi, depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, étaient-ils si proches ? Pourquoi Sasuke semblait si accessible ? Pourquoi parlait-il moins tout en exprimant bien plus de choses ?  
>Naruto ne comprenait pas, et Sasuke non plus. Mais, aucun d'eux ne voulait vraiment comprendre. A vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient. A quoi bon retourner dans tous les sens ce qui est indicible ? Ils se contentaient de simplement savourer l'instant présent, leur relation actuelle, et la potentialité d'un avenir moins douloureux dans lequel ils seraient unis. Rien de vraiment élaboré, juste un rêve simple, à la limite de la naïveté qu'ils n'ont plus l'âge d'avoir.<br>Non, définitivement, ils n'ont plus le droit d'être naïfs, pas après tout ce qui avait pu se produire entre eux.  
>Pourtant, c'était un sourire sincère, presque naïf, que Sasuke lui adressait. Pas un sourire radieux, qui découvrait ses dents, non. Un sourire tranquille, qui apaisait celui à qui il était destiné.<br>En l'occurrence, Naruto.  
>Naruto qui se sentait tellement bien, avec Sasuke. Il ne réfléchissait plus, se contentait de le regarder, de lui parler, de lui sourire. C'était peut-être stupide, mais ça lui suffisait. Exister en même temps que le brun ténébreux, respirer le même oxygène et bénéficier de sa présence, c'était suffisant pour le blond. Il avait désormais ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : Sasuke, et son estime. Qu'aurait-il pu demander d'autre ? Sasuke et lui vivaient déjà dans une bulle qui les séparait du reste du monde.<p>

- Ça te dit, une balade ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Pendant plusieurs heures, il marcha en compagnie du blond. Côte à côte. Vraiment, un observateur extérieur aurait pensé à des quasi-inconnus, tant leurs regards ne se croisaient pas, et qu'aucun contact physique ne se produisait entre eux. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de se porter la moindre attention.  
>C'était pourtant leur manière d'être ensemble. Proches à un point qu'ils n'avaient aucunement besoin d'entrer en contact pour savoir où se trouvait l'autre. Proches au point qu'un regard était futile, de même qu'une écoute.<br>Ils savaient.  
>Grâce à cela, Naruto n'eut pas besoin du gémissement de douleur de Sasuke pour le prévenir de sa chute. Il le rattrapa bien avant qu'il ne touche terre. Il lui adressa un sourire aussi rassurant que lumineux, comme à son habitude. Puis il le chargea sur son dos, sans lui poser la moindre question. Sasuke n'aimait parler de ses faiblesses. Sorti de l'hôpital depuis peu, il était souvent sujet à ce genre de choses. Son corps à bout de forces ne tenait plus, et il restait étendu sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'aide à se relever ou qu'il en ait lui-même la force. Pour cette raison, il évitait au maximum de sortir. Sasuke Uchiwa restait égal à lui-même, et il serait probablement mort plutôt que de blesser son égo surdimensionné.<br>Naruto sourit.  
>Cet égo, Sasuke ne le laissait de côté qu'avec lui. Il était le seul qui avait le droit de l'aider. Cela suffisait à le rendre heureux.<p>

- Tu sais, Sasuke, aujourd'hui Kakashi sensei voulait venir te voir. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Et Sakura aussi. Et...  
>Il continua son babillage presque enfantin, tout à fait conscient que le brun ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui pouvait bien raconter. Après, il aimait seulement l'entendre parler.<p>

C'était étrange, ça aussi. Sasuke avait toujours aimé le silence, et le calme. Pourtant, en cet instant, il aurait voulu que le blond ne s'arrête jamais de parler. L'entendre, sentir le sourire dans sa voix, savoir qu'il était vraiment là. Il aimait cela par-dessus tout, parce que cela l'apaisait. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi reposé que lorsque Naruto se trouvait près de lui. Son sourire, minuscule mais si expressif pour qui savait le déchiffrer, apparut sur son visage. Sa tête se cala sur l'épaule de Naruto, et il se laissa aller.  
>Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour savoir comment il allait.<br>Il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour savoir qu'il existait.  
>Il n'avait pas besoin de le humer pour être certain de l'avoir à ses côtés.<br>Vraiment pas.  
>Pourtant, il ne pouvait que savourer ces choses quand elles se produisaient, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureux.<br>Heureux. Pour un Uchiwa, c'était à l'origine un concept plutôt étranger. Mais, avec Naruto, il se sentait tellement paisible, tellement calme... comme si rien de mauvais ne pouvait arrêter. Depuis toujours, leur vie ressemblait à un torrent, puissant et capricieux ; néanmoins, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un ruisseau, frais et tranquille.  
>Ils avaient fini par trouver la paix ensemble, après s'être tapé dessus pendant des années. Seuls, ils l'étaient désormais ensemble.<br>Sasuke croisa fermement ses bras sur la poitrine de Naruto. Puis il ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non qu'il ait été trop nerveux pour cela ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ces précieuses minutes qu'il passait avec le blond.  
>Son blond.<br>Il était à lui.  
>Et inversement, d'ailleurs.<br>Sasuke... Sasuke ne voulait de toute façon côtoyer personne d'autre que celui qui en ce moment-même le portait sur son dos. Le seul sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Et en parlant de se reposer, il sentait Naruto ralentir. Il rouvrit les yeux, et constata qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le domaine Uchiwa, où l'Hokage l'avait laissé résider à sa sortie d'hôpital. Naruto le posa doucement sur le canapé. Il se retourna vers lui, et ouvrit la bouche, pour ensuite la refermer. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il lui demande si ça allait mieux. Il savait bien que Sasuke était loin d'avoir récupérer l'intégralité ses forces. Ces pensées tristes amenèrent pourtant un sourire sur son visage.  
>L'interrogation muette qu'il lut dans les yeux de Sasuke agrandit son sourire.<p>

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait plus comment le dire. Sans un mot, Sasuke tapota la place à côté de lui pour lui demander de s'asseoir. Naruto sentit son visage rougir et sa gêne grandir. Il regarda le parquet un moment, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour tomber dans les vortex d'ébène de Sasuke qui le fixaient intensément. Naruto aimait ces yeux dans lesquels il se sentait bien. Paradoxalement, c'était lorsque le brun enracinait ses iris dans les siennes qu'il se sentait le plus tranquille. Sa main quitta le coussin du canapé pour se coller à la joue de Sasuke, qu'il caressa doucement.

- Je veux que tu te rétablisses vite, vraiment. Parce que tu es précieux pour moi. Mais, quand tu iras mieux, quand tu auras de nouveau toutes tes forces, tu me laisseras plus être avec toi comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

"J'aimerai qu'on reste ensemble comme ça pour toujours."

C'était la phrase qui aurait dû logiquement terminer sa tirade. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de la prononcer. Sasuke avait compris. Sasuke le comprenait toujours, de toute façon. Mais il aurait dû parler depuis longtemps. Il ne parlait que peu, mais il le faisait toujours lorsque Naruto se montrait hésitant ou accablé par quelque chose. C'était sa manière de le rassurer. Souvent, ce qu'il disait n'avait même pas de rapport avec la situation. Pourtant, cela suffisait.  
>Naruto aurait voulu qu'il le traite d'imbécile. Que ce qu'il venait d'énoncer ne se produirait jamais.<br>Il fit bien mieux. Il le lui prouva.  
>Sasuke sourit. Puis, il détacha la main de Naruto de sa joue pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Enfin, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond, puis laissa son corps peser sur la poitrine de son compagnon, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger de son long sur le canapé. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.<br>Définitivement tranquillisé, Naruto s'endormit, se moquant pas mal des fourmis dans ses jambes et savourant le poids rassurant de Sasuke sur lui. Sasuke, lui, ne se lassa pas de respirer l'odeur du blond.  
>Naruto ne posait plus de questions, et il n'était plus nécessaire à Sasuke de donner de réponses.<br>Le passé, le futur, aucun d'eux n'y songeait. Ils avaient déjà peine à se soucier du présent. Pourquoi se préoccuper de ce qui ne les concernait pas ?  
>Être ensemble leur suffisait amplement.<br>Peut-être que ce n'était pas bien, que ce n'était pas acceptable, et même que ce n'était pas sain. Peut-être qu'ils allaient y perdre bien plus que ce qu'ils pensaient. Peut-être même être confrontés à des situations dont ils ne sauraient comment se dépêtrer. Mais, à tout ça, aucun d'eux n'y songeait. A quoi bon ? Ils avaient déjà de toute façon traversé bien pire avant. Ils étaient prêts.  
>Prêts à exister à deux, vraiment.<br>Alors, allongés l'un sur l'autre sur ce canapé qui sentait le vieux cuir, ils se contentaient de se tenir la main, et de pas se lâcher.


End file.
